The Tables Will Turn Eventually
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary Luft Coming back, Tammy asks why Annabelle and Rick decided to vote for her, putting them in the outside spot in the tribe. Rick then defends himself towards Tammy. Tammy tries to bring down Rick and she has Sveneryn helping her. Once everything seemed to be done, Ken adds salt to the wound by saying that he thinks Rick should go next. Rick is a bit shocked to hear this. Rick and Annabelle talk. Rick tells her that they need to win the next challenge or else they're dead. Annabelle praises Rick his attitude towards Tammy since he stayed very cool. Rick is glad to hear that and laughs when Annabelle states she would have smacked the bitch. Sveneryn, Ken and Tammy talk a lot while Liam is just sitting there with them. He doesn't speak a word because Tammy and Sveneryn keep talking about how they should get rid off Rick. Tammy then starts targeting Annabelle which makes Sveneryn a bit pissed. Vann Joy and Marah are getting some water. Joy looks around and sees Jerome talking with Moles. She thinks back to the conversation she had with Jerome, saying that Moles was sneaky. She tells this to Marah and she says that they should look out for Jerome maybe. Jerome then walks back with Moles to Kiron and Jeanne. Jerome tells the group that they should start an alliance because they all get along. He then makes up that Joy has been targeting Moles already, making the two girls instantly dislike Joy. Maulynn walks to Moles and Joy and she says that her doubts on Jerome were true. He has started to play the game and his first victim is Joy apparently, scaring her a lot. Challenge Both tribes has to choose two people to play. Vann chooses Jerome and Jeanne while Luft chooses Ken and Rick. The challenge today is to dig a hole in the beach, trying to dig as much as you can. Then you have to grab water from the ocean and put it in the hole. After 30 minutes, the tribe with the most amount of water in their hole wins the challenge. Both duo's work hard. Jerome and Jeanne manage to work very smoothly together while Rick and Ken are shouting at each other while doing their job. Ken says that Rick is being annoying. Rick is pissed off. The duo's keep digging and start adding water. After 30 minutes, it's Vann who manages to win the challenge, causing Luft to go to tribal council for the second time in a row. Luft Back at tribe, Rick decides to create drama to maybe turn the tables. Rick openly says that Ken has been trying to throw the challenge in order for him to go home. Tammy then defends Ken by shouting at Rick that he shouldn't make up stories. Annabelle loses her temper and comes back with a big call out towards Tammy, putting her in her place. Tammy points her middle-finger at Annabelle and Rick. Sveneryn and Liam just watch the scene going. While Rick and Annabelle are gone again, Tammy and Sveneryn talk about the vote and come to the conclusion that Rick should go next and afterwards Annabelle, which Ken agrees with. Liam has no influence, making him pissed and feeling at the bottom. Annabelle and Rick talk about the vote. Annabelle knows they're outnumbered. She also knows that Rick is getting the votes. However, she doesn't want to risk her immunity idol yet. She loves Rick as a person, but she won't play it. She'll save it for later. Tribal Council The six members of Luft enter tribal council. Jeff asks Tammy how tribe has been. She openly says that it has been explosive and that she has fought both Rick and Annabelle. She doesn't care about it because she knows they are on the bottom. Annabelle rolls her eyes and tells Jeff that Tammy is being a huge cocky b*tch and she should wait before saying any more crap, making Rick and even Liam laugh. Everyone then votes. Once everyone voted, Jeff asks for the idol. Liam looks at his bag, thinking for a few seconds and then jumps, shocking the five others. Liam says that he doesn't believe it's Rick his time to go home yet and he would like to stay with the people who actually do something for their tribe. He hands Jeff the idol. Rick almost cries out of happiness, hugging Liam. Annabelle glares at Tammy and Sveneryn who look shocked. This is a real hidden immunity idol, all votes for Rick will not count. First vote... . . . . . . . . Rick (Does Not Count) (Rick feels relieved so does Annabelle) . . . . Rick (Does Not Count) . . . . Rick (Does Not Count) . . . . . . . . . . . . Tammy (Tammy rolls her eyes, taking her stuff) . . . . . . . . . . . . Ken (Ken looks shocked at the others) . . . . . . . . 6th person voted out of Survivor: Bryde Island . . . . . . . . . . . . Ken! (2-1-0) Ken looks surprised, taking his stuff. He asks them why and Liam responds that tribe betrayers should never be awarded, winking at Tammy and Sveneryn, pissing them off. Ken gets his torch snuffed and looks very bummed. Votes Liam voted Ken: "This vote must be a huge shocker for you. Sorry dude but I really don't respect your game moves. Good day, mate!" Rick voted Ken: "I would have loved to see you go home, argh." Annabelle voted Tammy: "Well, this doesn't matter who goes because you dumb b*tches have already made up your mind and since we're minority, there is no chance, yet. Because girl, I'll come back even stronger." Tammy voted Rick: "Time's up, buddy. Go home now." Sveneryn voted Rick: "I just don't trust you, something tells me that you're not straight with me. Anyways, bye." Ken voted Rick: "JERK! You tried to take me out but it didn't work, loser." Final Words "WHY?! Those are my final words. Also Rick, **** a big **** you f***ing ******!" - Ken, 13th Place